


Без названия

by timmy_failure



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Mild Gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Двойные двери на чердак не запираются.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266564) by Smaragdina. 



> mirror archive copy [here](http://ladysmaragdina.tumblr.com/post/95969944477).
> 
> Этот текст — фьюжен-кроссовер между первым Dishonored и серией игр Five Nights at Freddy's, заимствующий некоторые геймплейные элементы последнего. Для понимания текста знание второго канона/механики игры не требуется, но точно не помешает (:

Двойные двери на чердак не запираются. Раньше это не было проблемой; когда Уэйверли велела архитекторам добавить ход между её спальней и спальней Эсмы, она думала о скрытности, не об убежище. Место, которое можно _перебежать,_ не место, куда можно _сбегать_.

Побегать на чердаке сейчас не получилось бы, в любом случае. Слишком много труб, слишком много проводки. Крохотное пространство целиком загромождают запчасти прототипных камер Соколова. Среди проводов ровно столько места, чтобы Уэйверли могла съёжиться в тесном гнезде на полу перед крохотным экраном. От питающих его баков с ворванью ящики, сундуки, истрескавшиеся стены, извивы проводов и худые руки Уэйверли на щитке управления перед ней слабо отсвечивают призрачным голубым.

Её руки подёргиваются на переключателях камер. Мечутся по ним, как руки Лидии когда-то порхали по клавишам пианино, только движения не такие выверенные. Они монотонные. Навязчивые. Уэйверли не нужно опускать глаза, чтобы знать, что она делает. Ей нужно только присматривать за камерами.

Ей нужно просто _смотреть._

Раньше она не смотрела. Была недостаточно осторожной. Недостаточно сильной. Недостаточной во всём.

Бэрроуз умолял — а лорд-регент никого не умолял, он приказывал и ставил в известность, но её сестра была ему дорога, и поэтому он _молил_ между строк в записке, ― чтобы по всему особняку установили камеры. Они помогут, сказал он. После того, как её сестру...

Что-то _вздрагивает_ на трансляции из курительной комнаты, и руки Уэйверли _вздрагивают вздрагивают вздрагивают_ на переключателях. Голубой свет на чердаке меркнет, когда ворвань в первом баке с шипящим всхлипом заканчивается.

Дрожь в курительной замирает.

Уэйверли дышит, стиснув зубы, пытается успокоить трепещущее под рёбрами сердце.

Ей просто нужно быть _осторожной._ Из них троих она всегда была осторожнее всех.

Бэрроуз был осторожен, и камеры были идеей во благо, но они не помешали Злодею в Маске лёгкой походкой войти в особняк прямиком через главный вход и вспороть Эсму Бойл с живота по грудь. Несмотря на всю её охрану. Несмотря на всё её планирование, запертые двери и предосторожности. Несмотря на все её усилия. Эсма Бойл пропала из-под её присмотра, не успев отсмеяться, будто фокусник исполнил трюк. Уэйверли заметила её исчезновение, Уэйверли её и нашла. Она выглядела _пустой_ Весь цвет выплеснулся через живот, кожа стала блёклой, как её маска, и кругом всё было таким _по́лым_ и таким _алым_ , и больше не было её старшей сестры, у неё не было лица, только белая-белая маска и пустая-пустая-пустая оболочка, он вскрыл её так широко, что внутри ничего не осталось ―

Изображение на экране моргает и переключается на курительную комнату. На гостиную. На музыкальный зал. Руки Уэйверли дёргаются и дрожат на переключателях. Большой холл, холл в западном крыле, музыкальный зал, банкетный зал, кухни, библиотека, галерея, спальня в восточном крыле, лестница для слуг, музыкальный зал, и пока она _смотрит_ , пока она _осторожна_ , она в безопасности. Она всегда была той, которая осторожнее. Она всегда была той, которая бдит. Той, которая присматривает за ними.

Что-то смутное вздрагивает в музыкальном зале, там, где ничего не должно быть, и Уэйверли закусывает губу изнутри, чувствует кровь на языке, щурится и смотрит. Не отводит глаза.

Ну конечно, она в музыкальном зале.

Она смотрит, как невыразительная красная маска Лидии смотрит на неё из угла с клавесином.

До тех пор, пока Уэйверли присматривает за ней, всё будет в порядке. И она будет в порядке. Они обе будут в порядке.

Она не присматривала за младшей сестрой в те недели после приёма, что Лидия ругалась и рыдала, отшивала ухажёров и носила траурный чёрный, и играла громогласно посреди ночи. Лидия хотела поговорить с ней. Уэйверли не знала, как. Лидия впервые в жизни не хотела, чтобы на неё не обращали внимания, а Уэйверли отворачивалась от неё, потому что Лидия всегда именно это и было нужно, ей было нужно личное пространство и тишина, которую она могла бы заполнить мелодией, Лидия не была Эсмой и терпеть не могла находиться в центре внимания, но Эсмы больше не было. Уэйверли была занята, устанавливая на главном входе новые замки и камеры во всех комнатах, и не заметила, как Лидия тихо исчезла. Она поговорила с ведьмой, взяла обломок кости и маску Эсмы и испарилась.

Уэйверли нашла её два дня спустя.

Она нашла её в подвале.

Её окружали вещи Эсмы, она держала в руках маску Эсмы, и всё помещение пропахло кровью и морской водой. Солёным и тяжёлым. Расколотые костяные амулеты под ногами. Она лежала на спине. Что-то с такой силой вдавило её красную маскарадную маску, что череп треснул, как яйцо об пол.

Когда Уэйверли отлепила маску ―

Её _глаза_ , они ―

Кожа лица отошла вместе с ней.

Она вспоминает об этом и пытается об этом не думать, вглядываясь в красную маску, которая смотрит в ответ из сумрака музыкального зала. Она безучастная. Осуждающая. Похожа точь-в-точь на лицо её сестры и не похожа вовсе.

Её руки мелькают на переключателях. Музыкальный зал на подрагивающем экране сменяет библиотека. Глобус в библиотеке кружится. Никого, кто мог бы его кружить, там нет. Главный холл, пустынный и тёмный. От лунного света, пробивающегося через стеклянную крышу, пол рябит мерцающим узором, будто весь особняк погрузился под воду.

Музыкальный зал снова, и там ничего нет.

Уэйверли шипит проклятие, и её руки соскальзывают с переключателей. Она мечется с камеры на камеру, из комнаты в комнату. Их там нет. Их _нет_. Она _не уследила._

Бэрроуз мёртв, как мертвы и её сестры, и она одна в этом огромном пустом доме, последняя Бойл, оставшаяся в живых, и она _одна_ , потому что Дануолл жесток, и аристократия её заживо сожрёт, одинокую женщину в огромном пустом особняке, где гуляет эхо по ночам, когда подводные тени устилают коридоры. Она последняя. Она была осторожной, расчётливой и жестокой, как только могла, и сделала всё, чтобы приглядывать за ними. Если бы она оступилась, если бы уснула…

Но этого недостаточно.

Она никогда не была достаточно _бдительной_.

Уэйверли переключается с камеры на камеру, и свет на чердаке всё тускнеет и тускнеет, пока руки на переключателях не становятся едва видны в жалком голубом мерцании. Её руки дрожат. Они _дрожат._ Соскальзывают, взмокшие. Она делает неровные панические вдохи, как утопленница, хватающая воздух. У неё синяки под глазами, но она не спала, она не может спать; это слабость.

Она не может позволить себе слабость.

Никогда не могла.

И теперь Лидия мертва.

И Эсма мертва.

И теперь Лидия красной маской смотрит на неё с подножия главной лестницы.

И теперь Эсма белой маской смотрит из центра главного зала.

И двери на чердак, где она сидит, не запираются.

К ним очень просто подняться. Они не были созданы, чтобы кого-то удержать. Они были созданы, чтобы дать её сёстрам ход.

И она одна.

Некому прийти за ней, и _за ней_ прийти некому тоже. Никому не нужно было приглядывать за Уэйверли Бойл. Она приглядывала за всеми.

А теперь Лидия смотрит красной маской из сумрака в галерее на втором этаже.

А теперь Эсма смотрит белой маской из сумрака у входа в её спальню.

И последний бак с ворванью сокрушённо шипит, опустев. И голубой меркнет. Свет меркнет. Меркнут камеры. И Уэйверли сидит неподвижно, её руки лежат, оцепенелые, на коленях, и слёзы бегут по её щекам. Она стискивает зубы, чтобы не издавать больше ни звука. Потому что это будет _слабостью._

И она не может.

Не может.

Потому что она слышит, как её сёстры едва уловимо смеются.


End file.
